


Depredador

by LadyPando18



Category: Predators (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPando18/pseuds/LadyPando18
Summary: Se encuentran en otro planeta y poco a sus compañeros han sido asesinados por una extraña criatura. Edwin porta el mal dentro de él y piensa que la criatura se parece a él... Cómo relacionará el médico, ¿cuando entienda que depredador quiere aparearse con él?
Relationships: Edwin/Yautja (Predator)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Corrían y corrían, debían escapar del monstruo. Hanzou se quedó atrás para luchar con el Predator. Ellos tenían que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

— Maldición…—Edwin cayó redondo en una trampa—. Dios, tuve mucha suerte... ¡Unos centímetros más y hubiese perforado mi arteria! —Dijo mientras le sonreía a Isabella.   
— Yo que tú no estaría tan feliz —comentó Royce—. Ese tipo de trampas no son para matar, sino para volverte un peso muerto, deberás quedarte aquí.  
— No, no lo dejaré; es de los nuestros —dijo Isabella mientras ayudaba a Edwin a ponerse de pie de forma inútil.  
— Prometo no ser una carga, no pueden dejarme aquí. Moriré —exclamó Edwin de forma desesperada mientras apretaba la mano de Isabella en busca de apoyo.   
— Creo que aquí nos separamos Soldado, es mejor que te vayas.

Royce solo negó con resignación y se marchó, dejando atrás a Isabella. Debía lograr aliarse con el Predator que se encontraba amarrado ese monstruo. Era su boleto a la Tierra y no lo perdería. 

Ella debía ayudar a Edwin, era de todos el más débil y nunca se perdonaría el abandonarlo.  
Esos eran los pensamientos de la muchacha mientras lo ayudaba a caminar. Solo pudieron sentir cómo algo los alzabas abruptamente del suelo y pronto se vieron envuelto en una especie de red de caza, ya estaban muertos; Predator los había capturado. 

********************  
Se encontraba en este preciso instante intentando hacer entender al alienígena que lo soltaría para que lo llevara a la Tierra. Cortó las cuerdas que sostenían al Depredador y este cayó, levantándose con la misma velocidad y alzándolo por el cuello lo evaluó por unos segundos y lo puso de nuevo en el suelo.   
Marcó una coordenada en una especie de mini computador que tenía en su brazo derecho y rápidamente salió una proyección de la tierra. En el momento que la nave iba a aterrizar para recogerlos a ambos apareció el Predator líder que traía consigo a Isabella y Edwin. En un solo movimiento los lanzó a ambos en una especie de hoyo, y se fue directo a combatir con el otro Predator. 

Royce aprovechó que los dos machos se peleaban y corrió a ayudar a sus compañeros: se extrañó al ver a Isabella paralizada puesto que antes de ser lanzada al hoyo estaba pataleando y gritando. 

—¡Hey, Doctor!—Le gritó a Edwin para llamar su atención y así poder sacarlos de ahí—. Lanzaré esta soga y amarras a Isabella para sacarla.

Tal cual como ordenó Royce se hizo el rescate y ambos ya estaban afuera. Mientras los Predators luchaban ardientemente.   
— Gracias Royce por sacarnos de ahí, Isabella nunca perdió la Fé en ti —dijo Erwin mientras se acercaba por su espalda lentamente agarrando su bisturí—. Aunque creo que el juego termina aquí—. Intentó cortar al soldado con el bisturí, arma que tenía un poderoso veneno paralizador que había utilizado contra Isabella. Para Royce, Edwin nunca había dejado de ser alguien del cual sospechar, y gracias a su desconfianza tuvo la oportunidad de hacer que él mismo se hiera con su arma, realizándose automáticamente.   
Edwin sólo logró suplicar que no lo matara pues ya todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Acomodó a Isabella en un lugar seguro y la untó con barro para que ninguno de los depredadores pudieran encontrarla, sabía que la pelean de ambos no duraría mucho. El Predator que él soltó tenía una desventaja: no tenía su armadura por completo. Fue directo a donde estaba al asesino y lo puso de carnada y tal como predijo apareció el Predator líder el cual con su cuchilla traspasó parte del hombro de Edwin que se encontraba en el centro del campamento de los predadores, Royce aprovechó el qué este se entretuvo con el asesino y prendió fuego a todo el lugar para poder luchar.  
Mientras tanto el alienígena y el hombre luchaban, ninguno se percató que Predator más joven y herido regresó. No se encontraba en condiciones de terminar la lucha con el líder, debía buscar la manera de escapar. Tomó a Edwin que yacía herido y paralizado y fue en busca de la nave.   
Para cuando Royce estaba decapitando el líder sólo tuvo tiempo de ver cómo la nave se perdía en el horizonte y con ella todas sus esperanzas de regresar a la tierra, sólo pudo pensar en proteger a su Isabella. 

****************

Dolor, era lo único que podía sentir en todo su cuerpo: un extremado dolor, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y notó rápidamente que ya no se encontraba en el lugar de batalla de los alienígena... ¿Qué había pasado?   
Se tocó donde vagamente recordaba haber sido herido pero, para su sorpresa, estaba vendado en esa zona: solo pudo pensar… ¿Qué coño estaba sucediendo?  
Se levantó de su lecho y empezó a inspeccionar esa especie de habitación donde se encontraba y rápidamente se dio cuenta que era parte de la nave pero él no recordaba haber escapado en ella con sus “compañeros”.  
Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y solo pudo quedarse a esperar para observar quién entraría por esa puerta, fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando entró Predator. Sintió mucho miedo; solo le quedó pegarse y resguardarse en un rincón. El alienígena se acercó y tocó fuertemente su herida.

—¡¡Ouchsss!! —gritó Edwin. Predator solo vio su reacción y se marchó—. HEY… ¿A DÓNDE VAS?  
Pero el humano no pudo lograr llamar la atención del alienígena, ese mismo escenario se repitió al menos por una semana, Edwin hacía pregunta tras pregunta y ninguna era contestada.  
Ya se encontraba completamente curado y se podría decir que no tenía ningún tipo de dolor, Predator le llevaba comida que era mejor no imaginarse que era por su consistencia. Jamás la hubiese encontrado en la tierra y eso lo llevaba a preguntarse... ¿dónde carajos estaban?  
Durante las veces que salía de la nave pudo darse cuenta que no estaban en el mismo planeta de caza pero tampoco estaban en la Tierra. Este sitio estaba desierto, lastima que no podía explorar mucho el lugar dado que siempre que lo intentaba se encontraba con la mirada de Predator al acecho.   
Edwin, como todas las mañanas, despertó, se asió y esperaba que Predator trajera su comida pero esto nunca sucedió, todo lo contrario cuando apareció el alienígena venia con su máscara y su armadura. El humano automáticamente se asustó, y pensó que lo echaría de la nave para cazarlo pero lo que vendría ahora sería algo mucho más perturbarte: lo tomó fuertemente y lo alzó.  
Al humano solo le quedó defenderse con sus pocas fuerzas pero de nada le sirvió y solo sintió un leve pinchazo e igual que al comienzo todo se desvaneció de nuevo.   
Cuando volvió a despertar lo hizo muy diferente a la primera vez: se encontraba atado en una especie de camilla con las piernas alzadas y abiertas, y lo más alarmante para el humano es que se encontraba desnudo. Vio a su alrededor buscando algo que le sirviese para escapar, pero sólo pudo ver jeringas, una especie de caja hermética y a su lado se encontraba una especie de… ¿pistola?   
— HEY, LOCO ENFERMO… AYUDA… AUXILIO, SUÉLTAME…— Lo único que logró con sus gritos fue hacer saber que ya estaba despierto, Depredador entró y lo observó. Se acercó a donde estaba la pistola y de la caja sacó una especie de líquido con la cual llenó la pistola, se acercó al humano que solo se encontraba gritando y llorando porque, tal vez, sabía lo que le esperaba—. Suéltame, por favor. 

Al parecer Predator, antes de que el humano despertará, estuvo preparando su lugar de trabajo dado que cuando introdujo la punta de la pistola en el ano del humano esta se deslizó hasta el fondo. Claro no era de cañón largo, aprovechó el momento exacto cuando el asesino abrió mas sus piernas para retorcerse y accionó el gatillo enviándole un monto de líquido con unas micro esferas.  
Edwin sólo podía llorar y gritar que parara pero él no se detendría hasta que la última gota estuviese dentro del Edwin. Cuando el proceso acabó le soltó donde estaba amarrado pero ya el humano no tenía muchas fuerzas y solo pudo preguntar.  
—¿Qué me has hecho?— Y esta vez, a diferencias de las otras, el humano tuvo una respuesta que tal vez no le alegraría mucho.

— Reproducir… Tu Hembra… Yo Macho —dijo el Predador con su tono de voz robótica. En ese instante el asesino supo que la idea del Predador siempre fue repoblar ese planeta desolado y su maquina reproductora era él, entendió el por qué nunca intentó matarlo, él lo había tratado así ya lo consideraba su hembra, y con ese último pensamiento se durmió.   
Debía escapar, se encontraba corriendo. Cuando despertó notó que el alienígena no se encontraba y decidió alejarse. El no sería la hembra de ningún ser asqueroso. Ahora lo más sensato era buscar un buen escondite.  
Se ocultó en una especie de cueva tras una cascada, ahí estaría seguro al menos hasta que el animal se rindiera y decidiera marcharse de ese planeta sin él. Por otro lugar Predador vio como huía y simplemente lo dejó ir.  
El olor de hembra en celo que desprendía Edwin ahora haría que consiguiera encontrarlo en cualquier lugar que este huyera... Aunque igual ya lo había llenado de lo que necesitaba para que, cuando llegara la hora de unirse, todo esté realmente preparado. Esperaba que esa vez sea el humano el que iría arrastrándose por la gran montada.

****************  
—¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos me pasa?  
Ya hacía un rato que el humano no dejaba de maldecir, y que apenas unos minutos empezó a sentir su cuerpo extraño de una manera excitada pero no como normalmente lo hacía puesto que su pene seguía igual de flácido, su problema estaba entre el vientre y su trasero que no dejaba de tener una especie de líquido el cual brotaba de su interior mojando completamente toda su ropa interior.  
Cómo médico pensó que la mejor solución era masturbarse y lo intentó varias veces pero todo fue en vano no conseguía endurecerse. Hasta que lo comprendió: su cuerpo no le pedía una masturbación como lo hacía normalmente, su cuerpo pedía una anal. 

— Oh, mierda…—Alcanzó a decir al entender lo que debería hacer, su orgullo no permitiría caer tan bajo. Era un médico y ellos solucionaban este tipo de situación de una manera pragmática.

Se dispuso a darse un baño en el río, esto por el momento le hizo bajar su calentura. Se sentía muy bien después de lavarse por completo sentía que se había quitado toda la suciedad que traía encima, luego de vestirse y relajarse se sentó en una esquina y se fue durmiendo poco a poco. Para cuando se despertó su situación había empeorado, todo su cuerpo sufría leves espasmos y su trasero no dejaba de estar húmedo.  
Intentó quitarse su camisa para limpiar el sudor y sólo logró agitarse al rozar sus pezones con la tela, entre la excitación y ahora la sensibilidad que presentaba estaba muy jodido. Ahora mismo le sentaría de maravilla tener una polla en su culo, y casi se da contra una roca al darse cuenta de su estúpido pero muy necesitado pensamiento.

Como pudo se puso de pies para conseguir una buena posición para hacer lo que ya sabía debía aplicarle a su cuerpo, no quedaba de otro forma: era eso o morir de necesidad.  
Se desnudó como pudo y se sorprendió al notar como su cuerpo se excitaba más y más al mínimo roce sacudiéndose y gimiendo. Estas reacciones sí que lo estaban asustando. Sabía de muchas drogas pero ninguna que tuviera este efecto, tal vez y si debió violar a esa última puta que mató y haberle dado un buen uso a su polla mientras pudo.

— Mierda, mierda... Estoy realmente jodido –expulsó en voz alta—. Esto es algo de lo que tal vez más adelante me arrepentiré, pero debo hacerlo.

Ya había tomado la decisión de aplicar una “Revisión Anal”, su cuerpo estaba extremadamente caliente como algún tipo de fiebre. Llevó su mano hasta su entrada, tomó aire y se dispuso a auto explorarse superficialmente. Unos cuantos toques afuera y ya su ano se contraía locamente.  
Ya no supo más de pensar y mantener su orgullo. Esto era pura necesidad y los dos simples dedos que tenía enfundados hasta el fondo no le eran suficiente, algo en su interior se sentía diferente y lo ponía en un estado de desesperación. Con su otra mano libre empezó a arañar su pecho a la altura de sus pezones pero no le era de gran ayuda y fue entonces que las únicas palabras dichas por Predators vinieron a su mente iluminando y haciéndole saber que del monstruo que huía era lo que precisamente su cuerpo necesitaba.

**************

Era hora: el humano se acopló perfectamente a los óvulos alienígenas. Por un momento pensó que los rechazaría y moriría, ese hubiese sido el fin de su linaje como Cazador, necesitaba tener sucesores antes que fuera demasiado tarde.   
El cuerpo del humano lo necesitaba; podía sentirlo dado que una parte de él fue implantada en el terrícola. Llegó el momento de buscar lo que le pertenecía.  
***************  
— Hmm…ahmm…Uhmmmm—. Se encontraba gimiendo desesperadamente, ni el mismo se reconocía. Era como si no tuviese control en su cuerpo y este mismo le exigía algo que él no podía darle, se retorcía de un lugar a otro intentando buscar la posición correcta donde sus dedo tocaran más a fondo. Había algo en su interior que pedía ser tocado o llenado y él no lograba saciar —. AAAHMMM.  
Su cuerpo ya no soportaba. Al parecer todo lo que hacía no era suficiente, y fue cuando lo supo y no porque lo viera directamente, supo el momento exacto cuando la criatura llegó donde él se encontraba, de alguna extraña manera su cuerpo podía sentirlo. Para cuando Predators se puso a su lado sólo pudo dejar de tocarse y voltear a verle a la cara para decirle.

— Por favor haz lo que debas hacer…—dijo mientras volteaba su cara a otro lugar, y es que cierta parte de él se moría de vergüenza al estar en ese estado tan deplorable. Nunca fue un tipo rudo como lo era Royce pero a su manera tampoco se consideraba tan débil—. APRESÚRATE—le gritó. Realmente no lo soportaba.   
Predators solo podía observar sin decir nada. Sus palabras eran muy limitadas, igual dudaba que el humano lo entendiese. Lo único que hizo fue ponerse a su altura, el terrícola aún no estaba preparado del todo aunque tampoco faltaba mucho para que tuviese listo. Sintió la necesidad de dejarlo sufrir un poco más por haber huido pero al ver como se retorcía y cómo sus piernas se abrían y cerraban dejando ver como su ano se contraía de una manera eufórica, después de todo él era un macho muy activo. Tomó a Edwin de la nuca y lo puso a su altura para verse cara a cara mientras acercaba su otra mano al torso arañado y pasaba su mano inspeccionando. Los daños causados por el humano eran poco, sanarían rápido. El doctor sólo logró excitarse más ante el tacto del alienígena y no pudo reprimir un gemido. Uno muy sonoro que no pasó de ser percibido por el Predators y fue cuando ocurrió, la criatura empezó acariciar sus pezones mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos y ya Edwin no pudo más. Todo el rato que él estuvo intentado darse placer no se comparaba con esta sensación que sentía… El monstruo con un simple roce lo había agitado más de lo que mismo pudo, y sin más llegó a un semiorgasmo por el simple toque de ese animal, ahora se sentía completamente agotado.   
— Tú... ¿Qué rayos eres? —Logró decir con la voz medio adormilada.   
— Yautja —dijo Predators, puesto que ellos mismo en su tierra natal se hacían llamar así.   
Eso fue lo único que Edwin procesó antes de dormirse.   
************  
Para cuando volvió a despertar ya estaba de nuevo en la nave, de solo recordar su comportamiento se quería morir, sentía su cuerpo un poco más calmado pero aun estaba caliente y sensible. Se levantó de donde estaba y se fijó que aun estaba completamente desnudo.  
Inspeccionó el lugar y no consiguió absolutamente nada de su ropa. Debió quedarse donde se la quitó, luego la buscaría: tomó aire y se preparó para asomarse por la especie de puerta y cómo se imaginó ahí estaba Predators en una especie de meditación o estaba dormido. Realmente no lo sabía, no tenía su armadura de la cintura para arriba ni su casco, se dispuso a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia él y en automático el alienígena se puso de pie.

— Emm… ¿Hola? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y es que, ¿qué coño puedes decirle a un ser de otro planeta que tiene como idea follarte y que de hecho ya te toqueteo todo con intenciones sexuales?  
El alienígena emitió una especie de gruñido y lo tomó del brazo. Ante el primer contacto el humano sintió como, automáticamente, su trasero se humedeció y le escurría de adentro un líquido caliente, el Predator se lo llevó al lugar donde había experimentado con él la primera vez y él se dejó llevar. Al parecer ya el humano empezaba a entender que este era su planeta, su juego, sus reglas y debía acatarlas si quería seguir cuerdo.   
Lo volvió acostar en la especie de camilla con posadero de piernas y de nuevo volvía a estar totalmente expuesto para ese repulsivo animal. Por una parte sentía cierto asco al ser tocado de esa manera a un punto que lo odiaba por completo, pero por otro lado su cuerpo se agitaba tan sólo con sentir un roce y se excitaba de una manera que solo había logrado sentir al matar a otras personas anteriormente.   
Sentía como la mirada del alienígena lo escrutaba con la mirada y esto lo hizo sentirse mucho más incómodo, aunque algo dentro de él le hacía sentir que este era un momento en su vida que no tendría retorno y que era inevitable. Pudo sentir como este le pasaba una uña por todo el largo de la pierna y solo pudo estremecerse.  
— Hoy… Hembra… Tú… Completa…—Fue lo único que logró decir Predator con coherencia, al parecer le había costado decir en orden esas palabras.   
Edwin sabía que este día no tendría vuelta atrás, y estaba un poco asustado cuando el bicho raro decía que él sería su hembra. No estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería, lo cierto es que esas palabras le daban escalofríos y unas ganas locas de salir corriendo.  
Todo esto parecía un loco sueño, pero no lo era.   
El alienígena tomó posición entre las piernas del humano que se encontraban completamente abiertas  
Le dio una última mirada y se agachó entre ambas quedando a la altura del trasero de Edwin, por su parte el humano podía sentir el aliento caliente y aunque intentaba reprimir, por tal de salvar un mísero de su orgullo que aún se lo demandaba, no pudo evitar contraer su ano... Cosa que hizo que el Predator hiciera una especie de gruñido ahogado.   
— Dios... ¿Qué rayos me harás? Eres un ser supremo y debes saber que es científicamente imposible que esto funcione entre machos —dijo Edwin en vano, ya que en cierta manera le daba pánico esa situación, como doctor sabía que muchas especie eran hermafrodita pero los humanos no entraban. Solo muy pocos casos, para no decir inexistentes, pero él estaba muy seguro de ser bien hombre, pero luego estaba eso que le había implantado ese monstruo que hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera como el de una puta.  
Para poca suerte de Edwin, Predator ni le prestaba atención y lo que venía ahora era decisión del humano si lo disfrutaba o lo rechazaba dado que ya el útero estaba completo.  
Ahora solo faltaba destapar las trompas y limpiarlas para que hubiese una fecundación perfecta. Predators acercó su boca a la entrada del humano que al sentir la intromisión su auto reflejo fue apretar sus nalgas aunque esto de nada valió cuando el aliens posó sus manos en cada nalga, él ni siquiera ejerció fuerza: ellas aflojaron a su tacto y su ano empezó a palpitar de nuevo, Predador podía hacer con el humano lo que quisiese y este, aunque intentara escapar y negarse, estaba en un estado de ante cualquier roce, ceder.

Predators siguió en lo que se disponía.  
Con las especie de colmillo que tenía al borde de su boca fue incrustando el anillo de su ano pues debía expandirlo más, el orificio del humano era muy estrecho más de lo que sería el órgano reproductor de un Predators hembra. Le fue introduciendo su lengua poco a poco hasta que llegó al lugar al que Doctor no pudo llegar cuando se masturbaba y ese fue el botón de detonación de Edwin, ya no sentía ni miedo, ni dolor, ni asco, ahora mismo solo sentía un inmenso placer y muchas ganas de abrirse más de piernas para que llegara más a fondo, cosa que era humanamente imposible, al principio pensó que este animal le mordería pero era todo lo contrario.  
— Más… Por favor… Más al… fondo..—Decía en balbuceos de placer el humano mientras sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas—. Yo.. AHMMMM…  
Ya cuando Predators estaba terminando de limpiar el lugar no pudo evitar la parte más sensible del humano causando que este tuviese una eyaculación anal.   
— Oh mi dios, yo… yo… acabo de tener la eyaculación más grande de mi vida y fue por mi culo —dijo incrédulo Edwin, mientras se fijaba como Predators se ponía de pies—. Yo…


	2. Madre de una nueva raza

— Más… Por favor… Más al… fondo..—Decía en balbuceos de placer el humano mientras sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas—. Yo.. AHMMMM…  
Ya cuando Predators estaba terminando de limpiar el lugar no pudo evitar la parte más sensible del humano causando que este tuviese una eyaculación anal.   
— Oh mi dios, yo… yo… acabo de tener la eyaculación más grande de mi vida y fue por mi culo —dijo incrédulo Edwin, mientras se fijaba como Predators se ponía de pies—. Yo… -Automáticamente después de decir esa palabra se calló -.  
La bestia estaba de pie frente a él, completamente listo para completar la unión. Le vio cómo se desprendía de su prenda en la parte posterior de su cuerpo; y quedaba completamente desnudo ante él, y ¡oh por dios! que era un ser de otro planeta, al humano ya le estaba empezando a entrar el pánico, el miembro de esa criatura jamás podría entrar en él era enorme y a pesar de que tenía cierta similitud con el pene humano, este pene tenía una uretra más grande, tan grande que le hizo pensar que hasta podría usarla como un coño. Mientras pensaba eso le llego un vago recuerdo de su adolescencia cuando empezó a ver porno y miro unos cuanto de temática zoofilia, recuerda la gracia que le hizo el pensar que la puta del video se dejara joder por un caballo, en ese entonces nunca pensó que se encontraría en una situación similar y que en esta película él sería el jodido.   
Predators tomo posición entre las piernas del humano y le vio tensarse, podía sentir su deseo y también su miedo. Sentía como sus huevos ya estaban listos para ser fecundado.   
Vio como el alienígena tomo toda su extensión para dirigirla a su entrada y solo pudo cerrar fuertemente los ojos pensando que su cuerpo no lo soportaría, pero contrario a todo lo que pensó mientras la criatura se insertabas más a fondo su cuerpo lo recibía más a gusto. No podía creer todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en su culo, era como si encajaran a la perfección. Abrió los ojos al sentir que el animal se detenía y echo un vistazo en la unión, solo pudo sorprenderse y excitarse al darse cuenta que tenía a Predators ya clavado hasta su base al parecer había subestimado su propio cuerpo. Vio que el depredador le veía fijamente mientras hacia su sonido caracterismo que igualaba a unos cascabeles, era como si esperara algo de él y no estaba seguro que era.  
Edwin empezaba a ponerse nervioso, sentía todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, podía sentir el pene caliente y palpitando que se encontraba clavado en él. Tenso su esfínter y al parecer eso era la señal que esperaba el otro que empezó a moverse.   
\- Ahhmmmh….ahmmm .- Edwin se retorció al sentir la embestida de aliens y el cómo su cuerpo sentía placer-. Qu..Qué me hiciste? .- Logro preguntar entre gemido, y no obtuvo ninguna repuesta, solo pudo sentir como intensificaba la penetración cada vez más y el cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba como el de una puta abriéndose y retorciéndose, hasta cierto punto se sentía avergonzado de el mismo y el cómo empinaba su culo para una mejor unión.  
Sintió como la mano escamosa del aliens tomaba su erección y se la jalaba, sintió su mente perderse en el placer de sentirse ultrajado por ambos lados, el otro no dejaba de clavarse a fondo y ya tenía rato que sentía como el otro le dejaba dentro algo gelatinoso, Edwin pensaba que era una especie de semen alienígena, pero lo mejor estaba por venir a penas. Y fue en ese instante que sintió un par de embestidas más y vio como depredador le tomaba de sus nalgas abriéndole más si es que podía, y paso, Predators estaba pujando dentro de él y no podía hacer nada, podía sentir firmemente como una esfera se alojaba en su interior, le sintió caliente y el cómo buscaba alojo y se repitió el procedimiento un vez más.   
Se corrió al sentir como Predators salía de su interior dejando a su paso una viscosidad. Y fue en ese momento que entendió que el alienígena había fecundado en él un par de huevos y él serviría como una incubadora. Con ese último pensamiento cayo rendido.  
Cuando despertó ya se encontraba limpio y estaba completamente solo, inspecciono un poco la nave. Estaba sintiendo un poco de hambre, y aun sentía su culo con espasmos internos y una sensación muy cálida a la altura de su vientre, se hizo un auto exploración en su cuerpo y ciertamente podía sentir la textura de dos especies de huevos alojados en su interior. Entre estar en otro planeta encerrado con una maquina sexual y tener huevos en su interior no sabía a qué temerle más.   
Escucho como el Predators ingresaba a la nave y traía unas frutas para él que no dudo en comerla, después de todo sin aún no lo mataba y portaba sus crías dudaba que le envenenara. Luego de minutos de silencio y el saberse observado por la criatura Edwin intento una comunicación directa.  
\- Soy como tú, en mi planeta soy considerado un monstruo también.- Le dijo a Predators sacando a relucir su vida en la tierra como asesino.  
Le vio ponerse de pie y caminar a donde se encontraba él y sintió una mezcla de pánico y excitación al saberse desnudo y a merecer del alienígena el cual lo hizo poner de pie sin dejarle de observar. Primero lo tomo del rostro el cual giro en varios ángulos, mientras le veía empezó a mover sus tenazas y hacer su especie de ruido cascabel, que Edwin supuso era una especie de reconocimiento. De allí el alíen paso una de sus mano por todo el pecho del humano deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones y con su otra mano se explora su propio pecho fijándose que él no era portador de esos dos botones. Le apretó por curiosidad y eso le saco un gemido lastimero a Edwin, que empezaba arrepentirse de haber hablado. La bestia le soltó y le observo fijamente.  
\- Tú…No… como yo… débil.- Fue lo único que dijo el aliens antes de voltearse e irse del lugar.  
Edwin se sentía consternado y un poco perdido, no entendía las palabras robóticas de su compañero alienígena.  
Pasaron un par días en el cual solo se dedicaba Predator a llevarle varios tipos de frutas de ese planeta y se iba. Edwin se sentía cada vez más más extraño e inflamado por dentro tenia diferentes cambios y malestares.  
Al tercer día pudo sentir como si lo desgarraran desde adentro era un dolor desesperante, sabía que iba a morir esos pequeños monstros que fecundo el aliens en él lo matarían y él lo intentaría impedirlo. En un momento empezó a golpear su vientre y al otro se dio cuenta que ya tenía a Predator sometiéndole e impidiendo que le hiciera daño a lo que estaba por nacer. El dolor lo hacía retorcerse y gritar, sintió como el aliens usaba su cascabeleo y en uno de sus tantos gritos sintió como la lengua del aliens le profanaba su boca inyectándola con un monto de baba, una baba con un sabor exótico y después de eso no sintió nada más. Vio la parte de su vientre y el cómo empezaba abrirse a la altura del ombligo pero no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni miedo, solo sabía que hacia lo correcto.  
El proceso ya había acabado, las dos pequeñas bestias estaban afuera y Predator de pie a su lado examinándolas. Era diferente a él, y allí fue donde Edwin lo comprendió, él fue la puerta a otra especie.  
El moriría hoy y con su muerte era el nacimiento de una nueva vida que no tardaría en evolucionar. Él se volvió la madre de esa nueva especie, superior a la humana, superior al alienígena que se lo follo. Con eso en mente se durmió para toda la eternidad.

Fin.


End file.
